Baxter Stockman
Baxter Stockman 'ist ein brillianter, aber verrückter Wissenschaftler und ein Feind der Turtles. Mirage Comics Baxter tauchte in den Mirage Comics das erste Mal als Erfinder der Mouser auf, mit denen er angeblich das Rattenproblem in New York beseitigen wollte. Es stellte sich aber heraus, dass Stockman die Mouser benutzte, um die Fundamenten von Gebäuden in der ganzen Stadt zu sabotieren, um dann Lösegeld zu erpressen. Als ihm seine Assistentin April O'Neil auf die Schliche kam, versuchte er sie mit seinen Mousern zu beseitigen, aber die Turtles kamen ihr zu Hilfe und zusammen schalteten sie Baxter und seine Mouser aus (Volume 1 #2). Stockman landete im Gefängnis, kam aber wieder frei, als er sich Zugang zu D.A.R.P.A. verschaffte (Volume 2 #2), verpflanzte sein Gehirn in einen riesigen Roboterkörper und sann auf Rache. Er attackierte April, und es kam zum Kampf mit den Turtles, in dem sein Roboterkörper durch einen Stromschlag zerstört wurde (Volume 2 #9). Stockmans Gehirn überlebte aber auch das, und Donatello brachte, ohne, dass seine Brüder davon wussten, seine Überreste in ein geheimes Versteck. Es kam noch zu einem Zwischenfall, als ein Teil von Baxters Roboterkörper ein Eigenleben entwickelte und versuchte, sich wieder mit Stockman zu verbinden, wodurch auch einige Unbeteiligte in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wurden ("Donatello - The Brain Thief"). Als Jahre später April durch Nanobots, die Baxter ihr bei ihrem letzten Treffen injizierte, fast starb, hoffte Donatello, dass Stockman ihm helfen würde. Als dieser sich weigerte, tötete Donatello ihn mit einem Triceraton-Blaster (Volume 4 #9). Archie Comics Da die ersten Hefte der Archie Comics Adaptionen der 1983er Cartoonserie waren, tauchte Baxter auch in diesen auf. Zuletzt sah man ihn in TMNT Adventures #4, die Adaption der Folge "Die Augen von Sanos". IDW Comics thumb|140px|left|Stockman in den IDW ComicsIn dieser Inkarnation ist Stockman ein Biogenetiker, der in seinem Labor, StockGen Research, Inc. für den zwielichten Kriegsherrn General Krang verschiedene Mutagene für die Erschaffung von Supersoldaten erschaffen sollte. Durch einen Ninja-Überfall jedoch gingen die einzigen verfügbaren Proben verloren und führten unter anderem zur Mutation von Splinter und den Turtles. Aufgrund dieser und verschiedener anderer unverschuldeter Interferenzen verlor Krang schließlich die Geduld mit Stockman und entführte ihn, um ihn selbst einem Mutationsexperiment auszusetzen. Cartoon (1987) thumb|Baxter als Fliege (Cartoon 1987)Stockman war in der 1987iger Serie, im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Versionen, Kaukasier. Er ist auch hier der Erfinder der Mouser. Als Shredder von dieser Erfindung hörte, trat er an den Wissenschaftler heran und ließ ihn unzählige Mouser bauen, um seine Feinde zu vernichten ("Der Rattenfänger"). Die Turtles schafften es aber, das Kontrollpult zu zerstören, und damit verlor Shredder die Kontrolle über die Mouser. Stockman wurde daraufhin in eine Irrenanstalt gesteckt. Als Shredder wieder Hilfe brauchte, befreite er Stockman von dort ("Die Rückkehr des Shredder"). Von da an arbeiteten sie eine Weile zusammen, bis Shredder die Mißerfolge von Baxter nicht mehr sehen konnte. Er verlangte, dass Bebop und Rocksteady aus der Dimension X zu ihm geschickt werden; als Austausch musste er aber Stockman in die Dimension X zu Krang schicken. Durch einen Unfall mit einer Fliege und einem Desintegrator wurde Stockman in einen Fliegenmutant verwandelt ("Die Duftfalle") und tauchter von da an immer wieder auf, um seine Feinde (die Turtles, Shredder und Krang) zu bekämpfen. Meistens endete dies aber damit, dass er in eine Zwischendimension gezappt wurde, von der er nur schwer wieder fliehen konnte. Cartoon (2003) thumb|left|Stockman in der 2003 CartoonserieIn der 2003 Cartoonserie wird Stockman mehr als sehr egozentrische Person denn als verrückt dargestellt. Wie in den Mirage Comics arbeitete er auch hier am Anfang als Wissenschaftler mit April zusammen, und zusammen entwickelten sie die Mouser; sein eigentlicher Brotgeber war aber der Shredder (eigentlich der Utrom Ch'rell), für den die Mouser Diebesgut heranschaffen sollten. Als April hinter Stockmans Machenschaften kam, hetzte dieser seine Mouser auf sie, doch sie wurde von den Turtles gerettet und schaffte es mit ihrer Hilfe, Stockman zu stoppen. Daraufhin trat Stockman gänzlich in die Dienste des Shredders als Leiter seiner technischen Abteilung ein. thumb|150px|Stockmans letztendlicher Zustand Trotz seines Genies und seiner Arbeiten (wie den Foot Tech Ninja-Anzügen) schaffte es Stockman jedoch nicht, sich beim Shredder liebkind zu machen, zumal die Turtles und ihre Freunde ihm immer wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung machten. Da der Shredder Versagen schwer bestrafte, wurde Stockmans Körper für seine wiederholten Fehlschläge nach und nach auseinander genommen (insbesondere von Hun), bis nur noch sein Gehirn und sein rechtes Auge übrig blieben, welche in einen Spezialtank gesetzt und im Laufe der Zeit auch mit verschiedenen Roboterkörpern versehen wurden. ('Für eine genauere Aufstellung dieser Roboterkörper, siehe ''Baxter Stockman (2003).)'' Stockman verachtete mit der Zeit Shredder immer mehr und versuchte immer wieder, dessen Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Er entwickelte auch eine starke Abneigung gegen Hun und den jungen Dr. Chaplin, obwohl letzterer Stockman sehr verehrte. Als Ch'rell am Ende die Erde verlassen wollte, um an den Utroms Rache zu nehmen, gelang es Stockman, Kontakt mit Agent Bishop aufzunehmen und ihm Zugang zu Shredders technischem Arsenal zu verschaffen. Nachdem Ch'rell besiegt wurde, wurde Stockman von Bishop als dessen Chef der technologischen Abteilung aufgenommen, wobei Stockmans Spezialfeld sich bei diesem Karrierewechsel von Elektrotechnik auf Biogenetik verlagerte. thumb|160px|Der junge Stockman und seine Mutter ("Insane in the Membrane")Während eines Experiments mit organisch erzeugten Mousern geschah im Jahre 2055 ein folgenschwerer Unfall, bei dem Stockman augenscheinlich ums Leben kam. Im Glauben, Bishop habe ihn damals im Stich gelassen, begann Stockman einen Racheplan zu schmieden, um sein Gehirn (welches er durch Splicing mit Alien-DNA vor dem Alter geschützt und modifiziert hatte) in Bishops Körper zu versetzen. Die Turtles, die es durch einen Unfall in die Zukunft verschlagen hatte, gelang es jedoch, nicht nur Stockmans Vorhaben zu stoppen, sondern ihn auch endgültig zur Vernunft zu bringen. In der Folge "Insane in the Membrane" wird ein wenig auf die Kindheit Stockmans eingegangen. Schon in jungen Jahren hatte er großes Interesse an der Wissenschaft gehabt, was ihm auch der einzige große Trost im Leben war, da seine alleinstehende Mutter (der Verbleib von Stockmans Vater wird nie erklärt) lange und hart arbeiten musste und daher nicht immer für ihn da war. Schließlich starb seine Mutter an Überarbeitung, als Stockman gerade in seinen frühen Teens steckte; da er sehr an ihr gehangen hatte, war ihr Tod ein harter Schicksalsschlag für ihn. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|200px|Stockman in der 2012 SerieIn der computeranimierten Serie aus dem Jahr 2012 wird Stockman als ein kompletter Volltrottel mit einem recht gut entwickelten technischen Verstand dargestellt. Durch seine Ungeschicklichkeit und seine Alltagsfremdheit machte Stockman sich im Laufe seines Lebens zur wandelnden Witzfigur für seine Umwelt, und am Ende wurde er aus seiner letzten Stellung in der Firma T.C.R.I. entlassen, nachdem er beim Versuch, einen Kopierer zu reparieren, die Maschine vollständig zum Teufel jagte. Aus Rache an seinen Peinigern begann Stockman, sich einen bewaffneten Kampfanzug zu bauen, doch bei seinem ersten Versuch, sich an T.C.R.I. zu rächen, begegnete er den Turtles, die ihn nach einigen Mühen schließlich zur Strecke bringen konnten. Als Stockman später versuchte, sich mit seinen neuentwickelten Mousern zu bereichern, und die Turtles ihm wieder einmal dazwischenfunkten, erregte er die Aufmerksamkeit von Chris Bradford, der Stockman daraufhin kurzerhand in den Foot Clan rekrutierte. Eines der Projekte, die Stockman für den Shredder ausführen musste, war die Konstruktion eines Exoskeletts für den in einen Fischmutanten verwandelten Xever. Auftritte *"I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman" *"Mousers Attack!" Videospiele Stockman taucht in vielen Spielen als Boss auf, so z.B. als Mensch in einem Fluggerät, das Mouser abwirft (TMNT 2 - The Arcade Game), oder als Fliegenmutant (Fall of the Foot Clan ''und ''Turtles in Time). Siehe auch *Mouser *April O'Neil *Shredder *Mrs. Stockman *Dr. Chaplin *Baxter Stockman (2003) *Krang *Old Hob en:Baxter Stockman Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere (Mirage) Kategorie:Charaktere (2003 Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (1987iger Serie) Kategorie:Charaktere (IDW) Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie)